


Love & The Opposites

by Tamla



Category: Erotica - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Same Sex - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: When a Semi Workaholic meets a Woman who has loved her from afar for a long time, it makes her realize how important love really is.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Professional - Relationship





	Love & The Opposites

I discovered these wonderful Lesbian Mini Movies, like She which are so beautiful.

This one was about Two Women named Yuna & Maki who are polar opposites but when they are together, they love each other so much.

Yuna was on her way home after another day at Work. It was Friday and at her Brokerage House, did another week of successful profiting. She owned it and although all of her Brokers were "Men" they had nothign but mad respect and admiration for her. She would tell them that they were being trusted with the financials of other people and to respect and honor it.

"Treat them as though you want a Broker to treat your Family." she gently replied.

She alos reminded them of how US Icons like Lou Pearlman & Bernie Madoff hurt the people int ehir lives from Actors, Pop Stars, and Boy Band Icons and while Lou is dead, Bernie is in Prison for life. 

So after reviewing the Accounts, she called it a night and wished her Staff a wonderful weekend. She knew that they would either go for Happy Hour, or a Restaurant with a very special Lady. 

as for Yuna she had her own fun surprise weekend. She met and fell in love with a very special woman named Maki who worked in her Father's Real Estate Firm who gave her an Apt for a Graduation Gift. She did the Accounts and made sure that the books were balanced and every coin was accounted for.

At first Yuna didn't even think she could feel anything for another Woman but there was something about Maki that just made her fall in love. Her sweetness, kindness, and persistency.

When Yuna finally broke down and admitted she "loved" her it was at a spa in a Bath and it made Maki so happy she hugged and kissed her.

So when they met at their Favorite Watering Hole for The Asian LGBT Community, Maki happily greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"So happy to see you here." she smiled. 

"How are you." smiled Yuna.

"Doing great, sold some property, the clients are very happy." Maki beamed.

"Well, good for you." she smiled. "Proud of you but I always am."

"Thank you sweetheart." replied Maki softly.

So as they had their Cocktails which was A Screwdriver & Shirley Temple, they happily looked around. There was such a diversified crew. Young College Students, Up & Coming Businesswomen, Older Women, not to mention The Tomboys all of which were having a great time. They happily enjoyed the music and then left for another Restaurant.

They ended up at a Steakhouse which was their Favorite and after having a delicious Steak Dinner with Dessert, they decided to go back to Yuna's Place.

Maki had some stuff already there from personal toiletries and clothes so it was no big deal. They arrived and had some Tea and just snuggled. 

Maki loved spending time with Yuna just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Yuna put on some Music which made the evening more romantic.

After a little while, Yuna kissed Maki and gently lead her into the Bedroom for another romantic evening. 

TBC


End file.
